


Concert Series

by Zhelana



Series: Dollars Series [7]
Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhelana/pseuds/Zhelana
Summary: Young Tony sneaks out of his house to go to a concert.





	

Tony bodysurfed through the crowd. Rumstein played up front in the room, with darkened lights and strobes flashing. People around him were headbanging along with the beat of the heavy metal music that took over the room. Tony’s cell phone was ringing, but he couldn’t hear it.   
Meanwhile, Tony’s father Fred was panicking. Tony was supposed to be out with his friend Mike, but Mike’s parents had just called him thinking Mike was at his house. Wherever Tony was, it was obvious he wasn’t supposed to be there, and he knew it. Fred called the police and asked them to come out and talk to him to find his son and his friend. The police came out and Fred told them his story. “They might have gotten on a bus together. Does he know how the busses work?”   
“Yes, he takes them to his friends’ houses all the time.”   
“Alright, well, we’ll put out an amber alert, be sure to let us know if he comes home.”   
Across the city phones lit up with a photograph of the two missing boys. At the concert, several people saw his picture at once, including a security bouncer. He grabbed Tony and Mike by the arm. “Hey, kids!”   
“Uh, what are you grabbing me for?” Tony challenged him.   
The man showed him the picture on your phone. “You’re missing children, I think it’s time for you to go home.” He escorted Tony and Mike out of the concert. Tony looked at his phone to see the time. Instead he saw his own smiling face coming from an amber alert, and seven missed calls from his father. “Shit.” The two boys walked across the street to the bus stop. They rode together until Mike got off to go home. Then Tony rode home by himself. He walked the two miles from the bus stop to his house with dread filling his heart and making butterflies churn in his stomach.   
He opened the door slowly, as though being quiet would delay the inevitable. “Tony?” His father yelled from the kitchen.   
“Yo!” he yelled.   
“Where the hell have you been? We have the police looking for you.”   
“Call off the dogs. I’m home,” he said as though that should fix everything.   
Fred did call the police to report that Tony had come home, and they cancelled the amber alert. Tony tried to run up to his room, but his father stopped him, yelling, “don’t even think about leaving that sofa, young man.” Tony sat back down.   
Fred came back. “Now, where have you been?”   
“Rumstein concert,” he knew it wasn’t worth lying. His father might not like the lyrics to Rumstein, but the truth was the easiest thing to remember, and he didn’t need to add a punishment for lying on top of whatever was going to come for going missing.   
“You know I don’t approve of Rumstein’s lyrics, Tony. You purposely deceived me. And scared the crap out of me, too, doing it.”  
“Well if I thought you’d have let me go, I would have told you where I was going.”   
“Well, you are grounded for the next month. No computer, no television, no friends. Nothing but school, and schoolwork. If you get bored you can read a book.”   
“Can I go to the library?”   
“With me. We’ll go together tomorrow.”   
Tony had no idea what to do. He had never admitted to his parents that he still couldn’t read, and now his only way to entertain himself was with a book.


End file.
